shinken_dmmfandomcom-20200215-history
Combat Mechanism
Battle Window 1) Girls in current team 2) Girls in current team who are ready to perform their support skill (Logistic support) 3) Switch to your other teams 4) Amount of heat 5) Amount of lives 6) Item drops 7) Resource drops (food, stone, wood, iron), elapsed time and remaining waves 8) Options (Zoom out, time lapse, toogle sound, pause/exit) Camera Movement: Use the mouse to drag the window, number keys to switch between battlefields and space to zoom out Battle Phase Your objective is to kill all enemies before they can pass the map. You have only a limited amount of lives and you will lose them if a enemy gets through. The battle is lost when there are no lives left. When you enter a fight, you will see a list of enemies which will appear during the wave and information about them, such as their stats and the amount of the specific enemy. This list will appear every time a new wave begins. After that you can start with station your swords. Placement Battlefields are divided into several squares where you can place your girls. You can only place them on free squares, that means when it's blocked by an object or another girl, you can't put something else one it. The size of space that will be occupied is based on their sword type. You also need a certain amount of heat which is stated on their picture. You can move your swords by selecting them and clicking on free squares (note the space the girl needs). ::: 1) Space that will be occupied by the girl ::: 2) Amount of heat that is needed to place/upgrade her ::: 3) Upgrade-Level ::: 4) HP Heat At the beginning of a battle you have the full amount of heat. Heat can be used to place swords and upgrade them. It will recover every second until the maximum value is reached, so don't hesitate to use it. If you upgrade a sword, they will be fully recovered and their attack and defence stat will be raised, as well as their maximum HP. The girls can be upgraded multiple times, but the next upgrade will cost twice as much as the previous one. Upgrades have only effect in the current battle and won't have any impact after the fight. In order to upgrade your sword, click on their picture and press the right button (red). The left button (green) is used to tell the girl to retreat. She will leave her position and recover her health. After that you can place her again. Reinstate her won't cost any heat again. Skill Every girl is able to perform a special skill, whose effect varies from sword to sword. You can unlock skills by clearing the third stage in the Cutting Test. To use them in battle, you'll have to wait until your girl starts to blink and a speech bubble appears next to her head. To trigger the skill just double-click on her. The ability can be used multiple time but has a cooldown of a few seconds. Using it won't cost you any heat. : Logistic support Girls that are assigned to the logistic support team can't be placed on the battlefield, but you can use their skill if it's ready. You can assign them in the Team Formation tab. The skill can be used by choosing a girl and clicking somewhere on the battleground. After a cooldown you can use the skill again. Using it, will cost you heat. Sword Rusting A sword that fights a lot starts to become rusty. If you overuse a sword, it won't be able to deal damage anymore and will receive much more damage from enemies. The sharpness is indicated in the girl's picture. You can repair them after the fight in the Polishing tab. For further information check the article Sword Rusting . Connected Battlefields Several maps in Shinken have connected battlefields. Enemies will normally start on the right side, will walk through all battlefields they are connected with, and finally reach the left side, where you lose lives if they pass through the red mark. Defeated Swords If one of your girls is defeated by the enemy, she leaves her position and starts recovering. After a short time you can place her again. I never tested what would happen if she was defeated multiple times, so i don't know if you can lose that sword permanently. Battle Rating 1) Experience that your team earns 2) Bonus condition 1: Time Bonus 3) Bonus condition 2: No lives lost 4) Bonus condition 3: Use a skill 5) Your experience bar 6) Bonus experience (based on bonus conditions) 7) Gained resources (Food, Stone, Wood, Iron) 8) Gained items 9) MVP 10) Back to Mansion 11) Back to Battlefronts Experience Every sword that participated in battle will get 100% exp., while every other sword that was not placed will only get a decreased amount of it, except your leader and members of the support team. The leader will always get 100% plus a bonus as well the MVP. Make sure to place every sword atleast once so everyone will get the full amount of exp. Category:Battle Mechanics Category:Combat Mechanism